


Blushing Virgin

by too_many_damn_gay_ships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stucky - Freeform, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_damn_gay_ships/pseuds/too_many_damn_gay_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve seems like he would be a blushing virgin, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at titles and summaries...

Steve roughly pressed Bucky against the wall, his hands creeping up his boyfriend’s shirt. His fingers exploring his lover’s skin. The touch made Bucky shaky at the knees and his heart fluttered in his chest.

Steve bent his head and sucked a bruise just below Bucky’s ear, nipping at the delicate skin. The dark haired man let out a small moan which earned him a shush from his boyfriend. Even though it was well after midnight and everyone else had gone to bed over an hour ago Steve didn't want to make things awkward because Bucky couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Steve went back to feeling up Bucky's shirt and kissing his stupidly pink lips. His heart beat too loudly against Steve’s hand. He worked Bucky’s shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. The cool air hit his chest, bringing relief but the places Steve’s hands had been were warm as if his touch burned. Breaking apart, Steve lifted his own shirt over his head and dropped it somewhere near Bucky's. He pressed himself back against his boyfriend and the closeness had never felt better.

Steve softly placed his hand on Bucky's jaw and brushed his thumb over the sharp cheekbones. He placed a beautifully soft kiss to Bucky's parted lips. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him slowly towards the bed without breaking the kiss. They pulled apart and Bucky lowered himself onto the bed. Once he was settled in the center Steve straddled his lap, a knee on either side of him.

Bucky found Steve's hand with his and held it tightly as he nipped at his lover’s chest. Bruises started to form in a trail following him. With his metal arm Bucky gripped, probably a bit too tightly, to Steve's hip. His floppy hair hung in his eyes. 

Steve stopped to brush the lock of hair back before pulling Bucky in for a rough kiss. He swore, his voice cracking as Steve bit his lip.

“I haven't been this hard since that last night. Fuck, I know you don't remember, Buck, but we fucked all night. I bet the next day was hell for you, still half hard under your uniform,” Steve's voice was gravelly.

“Sounds like not much has changed,” Bucky growled as he ground his hips upward.

“Oh, you don't know the half of it,” Steve quietly moaned at the contact.

Bucky slowed his hips and pulled his hand from Steve's grip. He instead stuck it in the waistband of Steve's sweatpants. He pulled it down and over Steve’s cock. Bucky took it in his hand and slowly pumped it up and down. Steve watched his lover’s face as he worked his fist over his dick.

Steve's body tingled with energy and his hands balled against his lover’s chest. His head lolled back as Bucky quickened the pace. He paused a moment to brush his thumb over the slit and a shuddering breath escaped his mouth. His hips rocked up against Bucky's hand. 

Heat stirred in Steve's belly and his moans were something straight from a wet dream. His lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it. Bucky pulled away and Steve almost crumbled into a heap.

“Don't want you coming before I get a chance at being inside of you,” Bucky pulled his boyfriend down to suck a hickey onto his collarbone.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned. He climbed off of Bucky with shaky legs and dropped down next to him.

Bucky took this opportunity to completely remove Steve's sweatpants. He tossed them to the side and did the same for his own. He moved so he was between Steve's legs. He paused to suck more bruises onto Steve's hipbone and the inside of his thighs.

Steve wound his hands in Bucky's dark hair. He bunched it into fists and squeezed a bit too hard when his lover's cheek brushed his throbbing cock. 

“You look so good like this, baby,” Bucky smiled at Steve. “May I fuck you?”

“Fuck, yes please,” Steve exhaled and a shiver traveled down his body.

Bucky leaned over his boyfriend and yanked open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube. He shut it before kneeling once more between Steve's legs. 

Bucky placed the condom on the bed and put the bottle of lube between his knees. He carefully propped up Steve's ass and placed a pillow under his lower back. Once Steve was in place he lubed up a finger and slowly pressed it in.

Steve sucked air in through his teeth, making a quiet hissing noise. Bucky pressed a kiss to his lover’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, shit, I just forgot how empty I am without you inside of me,” Steve exhaled.

Bucky smiled as he curled his finger. Steve rolled his hips as Bucky brushed against his prostate. He pulled out and lubed up his middle finger. As slow as before, he pushed back into him.

Steve rocked his hips back against the bed and then up to Bucky's hand. His breathing quickened as Bucky scissored his fingers. The feeling was just so much.

“Are you ready for me?” Bucky asked, his body had shifted up the bed so he was forehead to forehead with his lover. They were only a breath apart and Bucky never felt more love for Steve.

Everything felt right. The stars felt as though they finally clicked into place. The room was warm and comfortable and Bucky wished he could live in that moment forever.

“I'm ready,” Steve closed the gap between them and kissed his lover. He licked into Bucky's mouth and his hands wove themselves in his dark hair again. Bucky fucked into Steve with his fingers as he bit his lover’s lip. 

Bucky pulled away and slid his fingers out of Steve. He whimpered a bit at the emptiness.

Bucky tore open the condom packet and rolled it down his cock in one smooth motion. He popped open the lube bottle again and poured some onto his palm. He slicked up his cock, putting on a show for Steve. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. A low guttural moan escaped his mouth. Steve didn't bother to shush him, he was far too gone for proper sentences. 

“Can't wait to be inside you,” Bucky whispered. Steve begged him to hurry with his eyes.

“Bucky, please,” Steve groaned.

“Fine, if you insist,” Bucky teased. He lined up his cock and slowly eased it in. Steve clawed at Bucky's back, leaving long red scratches.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, please Buck, please,” Steve begged, his voice hoarse. Bucky silenced him with a kiss. 

“Have to be quiet, baby,” Bucky warned. Finally he bottomed out and their sweaty bodies were pressed tight together.

Steve swore against Bucky's neck. He bit the soft skin there, leaving a deep purple bruise. His fingers absently traced Bucky's protruding shoulder blades. 

Bucky loved the contrast of the bruises compared to the comfort Steve's fingers brought him. His skin warmed under his lover’s touch.

Bittersweet. The deep seated urge to fuck Steve into oblivion. The twisting in his heart with love and fondness. Love. Lust. There had to be a middle ground. Bucky loved to lust about Steve but he also lusted to love him.

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts and gauged Steve’s reaction. His face was clear of any pain. His lips were parted slightly and his pupils were blown wide in the dim.

Bucky rolled his hips and Steve hissed again as he was pinned to the bed. Steve caught his lover’s eye and nodded, encouraging him on.

Bucky stole another kiss before pulling out halfway and then slamming back into Steve. The bed frame gave a small squeak but neither of them really cared at that point.

Bucky roughly fucked into Steve. Small moans escaped Bucky’s mouth, matching the ones coming from Steve. Bucky bit his lip in attempt to muffle the noise. He placed a hand over Steve’s mouth. Steve bit his lover’s palm once he bottomed out again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s neck. His hands gripped tightly to the sheets below Steve.

Bucky shifted so he could stuff his fingers into Steve’s mouth. The wetness of his boyfriend’s mouth and the clenching of Steve’s walls around his cock almost pushed him over the edge.

Bucky pushed his fingers deeper into Steve’s mouth. He didn’t gag against them but arched his tongue up. His fingers tasted like strawberry and a hint of pre-come.

Bucky pulled his fingers out and kissed Steve with his wet fingers locked in his blonde hair.

Once he severed the kiss his hand went to Steve’s cock. He pumped up and down and smiled at Steve’s reaction.

He looked perfectly sinful with his swollen lips, parted slightly and bruises lining his neck and collarbone. His legs were wrapped around Bucky’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Steve mumbled. His fingers moved frantically over his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying desperately to find something to hold onto.

Bucky rocked his hips, hitting Steve’s prostate over and over. The feeling of Bucky’s cock deep inside of him and his fist around his own cock sent him spiraling into an orgasm.

Bucky could feel Steve close around him and it was the best feeling in the world. He dropped to his elbow with the arm that has been supporting his weight. He quickly covered Steve’s mouth with his metal hand before his repetitive swearing could get any louder.

Steve painted their chests with come, both heaving and already slick with sweat. His walls tightened against Bucky’s cock as he rode out his orgasm.

Those beautiful, desperate noises coming from his boyfriend caused Bucky to orgasm with a shuddering breath. The breath turned into a deep guttural moan. His body shuddered as he pulled out of Steve.

He stayed there for several seconds before rolling off of his boyfriend. They whined at the separation as Bucky removed the condom and tied it. He got up and staggered to the bathroom. He dropped it in the trash and made his way back to Steve who hadn’t moved.

He looked all fucked out with bruises all over his hips, some from Bucky’s metal arm and some from his mouth. His breathing was returning to normal though his heartbeat still pounded in his ears.

Bucky dropped onto the bed beside his lover and started wiping at Steve’s chest with a towel he grabbed from the bathroom. Once his chest was clean he moved onto his own.

“Thank you,” Steve broke the silence. His voice was ragged and Bucky was certain that it would be worse in the morning.

“Why’re you thanking me? You’re the one who pushed me against the wall and started kissing me,” Bucky’s own voice sounded fucked out too. He didn’t mind though.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Bucky’s naked body.

“There’s no way you’re going to be able to cover all those hickies,” Steve smirked. “You’re screwed.”

“You’ve got some too, don’t be so cocky. Plus they’ll know who gave me these,” Bucky pointed to his collarbone. He smiled and bent to place a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Love you,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips.

“Love you too,” Bucky, placed another sweet kiss on his lover’s lips before standing.

“You want clothes or are you going to sleep like that?” Bucky joked, knowing damn well Steve hates sleeping naked. He pulled out clean underwear for Steve and tossed it to him. Bucky pulled out a pair of his own and slipped them on. He slipped back into his sweatpants and tossed Steve his clothing. He dropped back onto the bed.

He waited until Steve was dressed before slipping under the covers beside his boyfriend.

Steve’s arm instantly went under Bucky’s neck and within minutes he was breathing softly against Steve’s shoulder.

It wasn’t hard to fall asleep with the comfortable warmth around him and the sleepy feeling from his orgasm. As he fell asleep he thought about Bucky.

The next morning Steve woke up with the sunrise in his eyes. The moment he slipped out of bed and onto the floor his body protested. His ass being one of the many sore places. He ignored it and ran his hand through his hair, making it fluff up.

He tugged down his shirt and made his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once in the kitchen he reached for a bowl and his shirt rode up. He tugged it back down. Bucky would be the death of him, Steve thought. He pulled out a spoon, cereal, and milk and stood at the counter and poured the milk as Tony strides into the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand. 

“Woah Rogers,” Tony chuckled. “Looks like you had a fun time last night. With Barnes, I assume.”

Steve blushed and pulled down his shirt where it rode up from bending over to get cereal. He finished pouring the milk, capped it, and placed it back into the fridge. He grabbed his bowl and headed for the dining room. 

He placed his bowl on the table and took a seat. He was glad for the silence and the absence of Tony. His silent prayer of thanks for Tony being elsewhere was interrupted as Tony slipped into the seat across from him. Natasha graceful lowered herself into the chair next to Tony. She was sipping orange juice with a smirk on her lips. 

“How much do you want to bet that Bucky looks so much worse?” She asked Tony, tilting her chin towards Steve's neck.

“Hell no, Mr. America is too much of an innocent child to do much anything else,” Tong stated. Steve blushed and shoveled more cereal into his mouth.

“Fine, if I'm right then you owe me twenty bucks,” Natasha smirked. “If you win I'll let you kiss me on the cheek.”

“Don't you want more than twenty dollars? Have you forgot, I'm rich!” Tony asked with amusement. 

“Fine forty dollars,” she rolled her eyes. “Shake on it?”

“Wait, wait,” Tony stated. “I don't want a kiss I want a chance to kick your ass.”

“Fine. Hand,” Nat commanded. She stuck out her hand and Tony shook it. 

Steve was almost amused. He had a half little smirk on his face until Tony turned back to face him.

“So America Boy,” Tony stated. “Who won the fight between you and Barnes?”

“C’mon Tony those are obviously hickies,” Nat played along. 

“Oh man this whole time I thought they were bruises from fighting. I even bet because I thought Steve could take Bucky any day. What if I want to change my mind?” Tony asked slapping the table.

“Betting on what?” Bucky asked as he stepped into the room. His shirt didn't cover even half of the bruises. 

“Oh shit,” Nat swore. Steve blushed a deep red as he realized just how bad the hickies were on Bucky's neck and collarbone. He hid his face as Tony slipped Natasha $100.

“I didn't think you had it in you cap,” Tony said completely dumbfounded.


End file.
